From within
by luckyblackcat12
Summary: Sasuke's losing it. What's happening to him? Something is ready to burst but he doesn't know what, or why it's happening to him. Warning: some adultness but not fully. Hope that helps.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did. He is so AWESOME! Well, I also don't own anything that has to do with Naruto, except this story! HAH!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get up, Sasuke!" Orochimaru yelled. Sasuke was laying on the ground watching the stars, "You will never get this technique down if you keep losing focus." Sasuke swiftly rose to his feet. His face expressionless, as always. A jolt of pain ran through Sasuke's neck.

"Ahhh!" Sasuke screamed. The pain was so unbareable. He buckled down to his knees. Sweat pouring from his face.

"You still haven't gained control over the curse, have you?" Orochimaru questioned, "Go to bed. You won't be able to work if the curse is causing you this much pain." Sasuke slowly rose up.

"No." Sasuke said.

"What did you say to me young man?" Orochimaru put his hands on his hips.

"Sorry, nothing. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." Orochimaru said, wearily. Orochimaru walked away, leaving Sasuke in the darkness. _What was THAT all about, Sasuke._ he thought, _That came out of nowhere! _He shook his head and followed his masters' footsteps and headed inside. What he thought was nothing would soon turn into something much, MUCH, worse.


	2. Chapter 2

In bed that evening, Sasuke couldn't go to sleep. He kept tosing and turning. He lazily opened his eyes.

On his ceiling he saw an outline of a body.

A person.

A girl. Her body looked very familiar. The outline matched the description of his former teammate, Sakura.

"Sakura?" He blinked. The outline was gone. He missed her so much.

-------------------------------------------------------------------awesome, flashback!--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please take me with you! I-I love you!" The bubblegum haired beauty screamed.

"Sakura..." Sasuke smirked, "You really are annoying."

-------------------------------------------------------------------no more flashback :( --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That memory. The last words he said to Sakura. It was too horrible to bear. His eyes swelled up from his vision of the beautiful Kunoichi. He loved everything about her. He was just too focused on being an avenger. No, obsessed with being an avenger, that he couldn't let anyone in. It was too late when he started realizing his true feelings of her. When her voice was nothing but a distant memory. She was so gorgeous.

The image of her perfect face. Her forehead, which wasn't really that big, everything about her made him sigh. He couldn't do anything. She probably hated him. He left her for power. The one thing she truely didn't care for, but meant everything to him. After realizing this, his hunger for power stopped.

He sat up and looked out his window. The moon was full, just like the night he left Konoha. _Why am I thinking about this all of a sudden. Before none of this meant anything!_ He buried his face in his hands._ I don't care about her! I never have and I never will!_

Sadly, he let himself believe this. But only for a little while. He rested his head on his pillow and with the fresh thought in his head, he drifted off into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning, Sasuke woke from a knock on his bedroom door.

"Go away, I'm sleeping." He mumbled. The knock just got louder, "Alright, I'm coming. Give me a sec." He grabbed his robe and swiftly put it over his bare chest. He walked lazily to the door. "What do you want?"

"Good morning, Master Uchiha." The man said. _Master Uchiha, I'm never gonna get used to that, but I like it. _Sasuke thought.

"Um, Lord Orochimaru has requested for you to join him for breakfast um, now so he can discuss with you your next mission." The man fumbled.

"Alright, I'll be down there soon. Just let me get properly dressed."

"I will tell him immediately, master!" The man walked off. A certain strut in his walk made Sasuke smirk. Sasuke shut the door and took off his robe. He pulled his clean clothes out of his drawer. He slipped them on and headed down to the kitchen.

"Ahh, good morning, Sasuke." Orochimaru greeted.

"Morning." Sasuke replied.

"Alright, you know why I called you down here, don't you?"

"Yeah, something about a mission."

"Yes, well Konoha is getting too strong. We need to kidnap one of there top ninjas, slow them down a bit. What would make them worry was if a kunoichi went missing." Orochimaru smirked.

"So, my mission is to kidnap a random kunoichi. No problem."

"Easier said, then done, Sasuke. You have to kidnap the highest kunoichi, the most respected one."

"Tsunade?"

"No! You have to kidnap your old teammate, Sakura Haruno." _I have to kidnap Sakura? Deja vu. _

"Why?"

"Because she is the most powerful. I thought I already explained this to you. Sasuke, are you okay? You haven't been acting like yourself lately. Maybe I should give this mission to someone else."

"I can handle it. I'll leave at noon."

"You will leave right after breakfast."

"No, I will leave at noon."

"What was that?"

"No-nothing sir."

"Alright. You need to straighten yourself out, young man." Orochimaru walked off. _Why do I keep talking back to him? What's wrong with me? _Sasuke sat down and began eating his breakfast. He grabbed his katana and headed out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? Softball ended now so I will have ALOT more time to write fan fics! Sweet! R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Slight footsteps dragging on the ground.Sasuke was sent on this mission. Alone. Kidnapping a kunoichi he admired. But, he denyied it. It was early in the morning. The sun's rays peeking over the horizon. _Stupid Orochimaru, making me go on a stupid mission this early to kidnap stupid Sakura. Wait, what? I love Sakura. No I don't. Yes, I do. What's wrong with me? Nothing. I'm answering my questions. Weird. Yeah, I know. Stop talking to me! What? I'm talking to me. You wanna know what? What? I'm not going to think anymore. Fine. Fine._

Sasuke shook his head at his conversation with himself. He had two personalities. To him, he was sounding like Sakura. He chuckled at the comment he made to himself. He ran down a path and throught a creek. He saw five head figures ahead of him. _There it is._

He arrived at the gates. Realizing guards were on duty, he hid behind a tree. He ran to the side of the gates. _Gather chakra in my feet._ He started walking up the gate. When he reached the top, he scaled the perimeter. No one was outside. Not a single villager, except the guards. _Where is everyone? _He was expecting **someone.** Then the reason popped in his head._ It's the third hokage's death anniversary. _On the third hokage's death anniversary, everyone stayed inside as a sign of respect.

_This is going to be easier than I thought. Wait, I'm thinking right now. Never mind! _Sasuke started chuckling. _Mind! Never mind! Hah that is so funny! I said mind and I'm talking in my mind! Wait, am I going mental? What is wrong with me? This isn't funny!_

"Ahh!" He screamed. "The..c-curse. I still can't control it." After what felt like hours, he finally got back to his feet. _Pain or no pain, I must complete my mission. _He started jumping on to rooftops, making sure he didn't make any sound. He kept his right hand over his left shoulder. Where the mark was located. He suddenly stopped.

"I don't want to kidnap Sakura." he spoke. He stood there pondering on what he should do. "It's my mission, but I don't want to. But I have to. I can't control myself! What's happening to me?" He grabbed his head and kneeled down. Sweat starting to appear.

He dropped his hands and stood back up. "I must kidnap Sakura. It is my mission." he said blankly. He continued to hop from one roof to another. He climbed down an electrical pole in front of a ranch-style house.

He looked inside and saw a pink-haired woman.

It was his target. Sakura Haruno.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, how did you like that cliffhanger!? Did you see Sasuke was fighting himself. The original is fighting the curse! Yay Sasuke! Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

The pink-haried kunoichi was sound asleep in her queen-sized bed. He was watching her. _She's so beautiful. _Sasuke thought to himself._ Beautiful or not, I'm must complete my mission._ He teleported into her sleeping chamber.

"You're so beautiful." Sasuke whispered to her. He bent down and gently kissed her on the lips. At first she responded to the kiss but then, she opened her eyes. She realized it was Sasuke and she pushed him against the wall.

"What are _you_ doing here!?" She hollered throwing a pillow at him. "I'm warning you, I _will_ call the Anbu on you." She threatened.

"You're coming with me!"Sasuke hissed. "But, I don't want you to. But, I have to. What's happening to me!?" Sasuke squatted down , his hands cradling his head.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked sympathetically. She reached out her hand and touched his black hair.

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke smacked her hand away. He grabbed her throat and started squeezing. He stood up, Sakura's feet were hanging above the ground.

"Sasuke, I...can't breathe...Let...go." He instantly let go of her fragile neck.

"I'm sorry. Something's wrong with me, Sakura. My mind keeps switching on me. I think I'm going crazy. Wait, why am I telling _you_ this!? I can't help myself, Sakura."

"You're fighting the curse mark, aren't you? Maybe I can help."

"You are getting on my last nerve. I have no clue why Orochimaru would want me to kidnap such a useless person. I can't wait to kill you!" sasuke's frightening eyes eased. "I would never kill you, Sakura. Ugh! Help me! I don't need your help. Please Sakura, save me!" He teleported behind her and chopped her neck. Her eyes started getting heavy. She landed in Sasuke's arms. He thrusted her over his shoulder. _Am I fighting the curse mark? _Sasuke pondered. _Maybe I am. No, I'm not! She's getting in my head. She's trying to confuse me. I hate her so much! But, I love her. _Sasuke climbed to the rooftop and headed back to the Sound village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like this chapter. Sorry, I'm still in my depressed mode because my friend,Austin, died on Saturday because he committed suicide. I hope none of my friends, especially you guys on fan fic, ever think about doing that. It's not worth it. Trust me. You hurt all of your friends and your life is over. Plus think about your family members. They are always there when you need them. There is nothing in the world so bad that you should kill yourself. Life is too short. Live it to the fullest. I love you guys!

Please r&r so I can see what you guys think about Sasuke's major mood swings.

lucky-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Some material not suitable for the ages under twelve. It's not lemon, more like lime. It makes it seem romantic.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura woke up, she was on unfamiliar grounds. She was strapped down to a hospital bed. She started looking around trying to find an escape route, when a man came in. He was shortly followed by another man. The light beaming in her eyes made it hard to make out the persons faces.

"My, my." The first man chuckled, "You've sure been asleep for a long time, dear."

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura's voice was hoarse.

"Sakura, I'm right here." Sasuke explained. He was the second man. He looked different. "Why are you looking at me like that? Ohh, you're probably wondering about my hair." That's it! His hair wasn't spiked up. It was down, like a skater's. He looked...good. "Well, about that, I just woke up. It's three in the morning. Sorry, I have such a bed head."

"Why are you being so nice to her? She's the enemy!" Orochimaru hissed.

"I-I I don't know." Sasuke stuttered.

"Are you okay?" Sakura questioned. She looked at Sasuke. His whole body was trembling. When she looked at his eyes, everytime they flashed, they had a different tone to them. When his eyes were onyx, his original eye color (Sakura remembered from when they were on team 7), his eyes eased. They looked, comforting, calm. Then, they would dialate. His pupil would spread, taking over all of the color, making his iris a pure black. His expression would become harsh, full of hate. Then it would go back to onyx, his expression normal, and the process would start again.

"Yes, Sasuke. Are you okay?" Orochimaru agreed.

"I'm fine, I guess. Why do you care?" Sasuke asked.

"No reason. It's just you don't seem like yourself." Sakura kept her eyes on Sasuke. Something weird was going on with that man. She looked deep into his eyes. They went back to onyx. " Well, untie her and take her to the chamber next to your room." Orochimaru said.

"No. I don't want to."

"Go, now!" Orochimaru screamed.

"Yes, sir!" Sasuke's eyes went to a complete black. _What's going on with him? _Sakura wondered. He came over to her and thrusted her over his shoulder. Without hesitation, Sasuke started heading towards the hallway. He walked through a series of corridors and entered a chamber. It was empty, except one small, twin-sized bed. He tossed her on to the bed. He untied the ropes that mingled with her body. His eyes were back to onyx. His face eased. He seemed calm.

"Sasuke, what's wrong with you?" Sakura asked, worried.

"What do you mean?" He asked back.

"You keep changing. There are two you's!"

"What?"

"There are two you's!" She repeated. "There is the evil one, the one who can't wait to kill me. And then, there is you. You are nice and gentleone. The one I think likes me. I like this one."

"I _do _like you." Sasuke emphasized.

"I like you alot. But I'm scared. What if the evil one comes back? Please fight! Break the curse! I can't see you like this!"Tears were rolling down her face.

"I will do my best, for you." She was laying one the bed sobbing. He knelt ontop of her. His face becoming closer to hers. His lips met hers, kissing her softly. She closed her eyes, returning the kiss. He licked her lips, savoring her flavor. He released her and looked at her beautiful face. She opened her eyes. "I promise." He bent down and began kissing her again, He became more passionate, deepening the kiss. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. "I've thought about you. You're so beautiful."

Sakura pulled the collar of his shirt closer to her. She pulled his shirt off revealing his perfect torso. A moan of pleasure escaped from her lips. Sasuke smiled at her little moan. He began to unbutton her blouse.

Orochimaru leaned against the other side of the chamber door. He heard every word they said. _He's fighting the curse. Just for her. I never knew that he cared for her so much. He loves her? I need to stop this! _Orochimaru pressed his ear towards the door. He heard moans escape from the both of them. Sakura gasped and Sasuke chuckled, followed by more moans. Orochimaru stalked away from the door and towards his room. _I need to make a plan to seperate them two. I've got it! _Orochimaru sneered. He had a plan to destroy them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? It took me two hours to write this chapter! I'm having a brain fart. But it went away. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon! R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

When Sakura woke up later that morning, Sasuke wasn't at her side. She scaled the room, only to find a note. It came from Sasuke. It said:

_Sakura,_

_Sorry that I had to leave. But someone will be here in a little bit to escort you to the kitchen to have breakfast. Last night, you told me that I needed to fight the curse. I made a promise. I might not be the present Sasuke when you see me in the kitchen, but remember, I will always return to you._

_I love you so much._

_Sasuke (the good one)_

She read the note twice. She hugged it seeing that Sasuke, _The _Sasuke, told her that he loved her. She found her clothes, neatly folded in a corner of her chamber. _Sasuke. _She sighed. She knelt down and swiflty put her clothes on. A knock on the door, made her jump. A man entered. He walked up to her and put cuffs on her hands. The cuffs were latched apart so she couldn't use any jutsus.

He wasn't a very nice person. He pushed her as hard as her could, out of the doorway. Her sensitive stomach hit the balcony rail. The wind was knocked out of her. He held her arm, making sure she wouldn't try to escape. She never fought to get away. She was to excited to see Sasuke. _I hope it's the Sasuke I made love to last night. _She pretty much melted in the guy's arms.

"Get up." The man said monotoned. he frightened her. She got up straight, without hesitation. When they entered the kitchen, she was greeted by Orochimaru. Sasuke was behind him, pouring himself a glass of water. The man pushed her into a seat and put a rope around her so she couldn't escape.

"Good morning, Sakura." Orochimaru sneered. She wasn't paying attention to him. She was too busy staring at Sasuke, wondering if it was _him._ His hair was spiked back up again. When Sasuke looked up to her, her face dropped. _It's not my Sasuke. It's that stupid cursed one! _she thought to herself. He blankly stared at her. She remembered last night with Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------flashback!-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He worked his way from her lips to her neck. The way he nuzzled her neck, made her squirm. He knew she loved that. Sakura looked into his eyes. They were still Onyx.

His pupils began to dialate. The black was spreading across his iris. His expression becoming more harsh as he became more aggressive.

"Fight it, Sasuke!" She moaned. "Fight it! The curse is taking over you!Stop it! I can't lose you!" His pupil started resetting. He went back to normal. His eyes back to Onyx. He let out a grunt, exhausted from his battle with in himself. He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I fought, and I won. I love you, Sakura. I don't want to lose you." He said, sincerely.

"You will never lose me." Sakura whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------flashback's over--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru saw her saddened expression. All he could do was laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked. sasuke was staring at them, wondering what was going on.

"This isn't the man you love!" Orochimaru snarled. "This is my puppet. He only exists to eliminate threats. He's just a machine!" He walked up to Sasuke. He gripped the back of sasuke's neck and pushed his face up closer to Sakura's. Sasuke's expression remained blank. "Do you love him?"

Tears started swelling up in Sakura's jade eyes. She couldn't see Sasuke like this. "I do love Sasuke! Just not the one who is staring back at me!" She sobbed.

Ssuke's eyes kept switching from Onyx to Black. The original Sasuke couldn't see her like this. Yet, the other one completely loved it. Purple flashed in his eyes. Only for a second, but long enough for Sakura to see. Something was happening.

His eyes filled up immediately with tears. The pain was so unbearable, it felt like his brain was on fire. He clawed at his head, trying to make the pain stop. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"AHHHH!" He screamed. He fell to the ground on his knees. He was rocking back and forth, cradling his head. a purple mist began surrounding him. _What is going on!? This pain, this mist. What is it?_ It became smaller, and smaller, and finally disappeared at his left shoulder. His curse mark lit to red and faded away. _I-I have control. The curse, it's gone! _

"What is going on?" Orochimaru questioned. _He broke the curse! _

"Game over." Sasuke threatened as he slowly rose to his feet.

"This is the Sasuke _I _love." Sakura quoted.

"How did you break my curse? It's impenetrable!" Orochimaru's eyes fixed where the curse mark was previously. Sasuke didn't bother to answer his question. He was too furious.

His frown then turned to a smile. "I have complete control over my body. I win."

"I don't think so." orochimaru sneered. With that, Orochimaru lunged at Sasuke. A sword sticking out of his mouth. Sasuke dodged it, without a hassle.

"Is that all you have?" Sasuke struck back, giving a blow to Orochimaru's head. "You call yourself a legendary sannin?" As the two boys rumbled, sakura was trying to figure a way to escape. She began to gather chakra in her hands. The cuffs prevented her from making seals, but not from her healing and super human powers. Her chakra put a crack in the cuff. With her strength, she pulled it apart. It gave out immediately. She untied herself from the ropes and joined Sasuke in combat.

"It feels like Team 7, doesn't it?" She asked him.

"Yeah, we're just missing Naruto."

"It feels good, fighting by your side, again."

"Same here." Sakura punched the ground. The surface beneath Orochimaru crumbled, trapping him in the grooves of the ground. Sasuke stared in astonishment. "What happened?" He said, almost choking on his words.

"That was nothing." Sakura flipped her hair. Sasuke was mezmorized.

"That was _nothing_!?" Sasuke repeated her. His face frozen, from the shock. _Note to self: Never get Sakura angry, never. _Sakura pulled a terrified Orochimaru out of the gravel.

"Kill him!" Sakura ordered Sasuke. Without question, Sasuke ignited his Chidori and impaled his former master.

"I missed you." Sasuke whispered to her. He tilted her chin up and firmly kissed her on the lips.

They finally broke apart, gasping for air. "Lets go home." _Home, _he thought, _I can't wait to go home. To my home, in Konoha. Where I belong. With the woman of my dreams beside me._

They walked home, hand-in-hand. Telling each other stories of what happened while they were seperated, exchanging kisses. Sasuke stared in shock, hearing each of her training stories. All the struggling to be _that_ strong. His jaw dropped after each story.

_How will I explain **this **to Tsunade and the others? I guess I'll figure that out when the time comes._

The five-headed figures appeared before them. They were home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did you like it!? I can't wait to hear the reviews from you guys! You're the best, you guys rock!

Lucky-chan

-This has been a Lucky-chan production. Lucky here to say good night, and good fight!


End file.
